The Heart of Alderaan
by gflophx
Summary: A young Jedi is sent on his first mission off of Coruscant. He learns how little he knows about life outside of the Jedi Order. He begins to doubt the choices he's made, and doesn't know if he can live with the vows he made.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Yoda knew that concentrating on the task at hand would keep his emotions at bay. Emotions were a luxury, an indulgence of the weak minded. After a morning spent listening to Jedi masters telling him not to dwell on loss, he was glad to be outside doing something. He made sure to feel the warm sand under his feet and the wood of the rake in his hands as he wove the rake's spikes through the tiny grains. Circle after circle he drew, careful that each was uniform in size and shape. After five hundred perfectly drawn circles were drawn, the small green padawan carefully turned the rake around and smoothed over the surface, erasing all of his work. A soft wind blew easily through the padawan's dark moss colored hair and afforded him a small respite from the Coruscant sun. The open courtyard lay at the rear of the massive Jedi Temple grounds, far removed from any garden life or decoration, exposing anyone to the all the elements at this height. The pit, barely noticeable most of the time, had been filled with sand earlier that day.

"Yoda," a large Ithorian girl called out. She approached with a thousand kilogram bundle of wood perched atop her immense shoulders. With an ease afforded to the most powerful, she gently placed the bundle on the ground, and stretched out her muscular back, her curved head reaching for the sky.

"That was fast, Kiki."

"The masters sent me to the right merchants, and they were pretty eager to sell. I think Jedi are the only ones allowed to burn wood on this planet."

Kikifu began to separate the largest planks, bluewood from the forests of Endor, from the smaller pieces.

"Did you spend all this time just smoothing over the surface?" Kikifu asked.

"More complicated the process is," Yoda countered.

Yoda sat in the middle of the sand and looked up to empty blue. Speeders and ships were forbidden from flying over the temple.

"Have you ever been to a beach, Kiki? I don't think I've ever seen this much sand in my life."

"I haven't been anywhere but here." Kiki paused as she thought about that.

"Sit down and relax for a bit. Nice to feel the grains between your toes."

Kikifu walked over and plopped herself down next to her friend in the white sand. They both laid back and tried to find clouds. Kikifu reminded Yoda of the Mon Calamari who tried to teach them swimming techniques. Soon, the giant Kikifu started simulating the swimming strokes in the sand. With her bulky torso and long thin arms, she looked like a giant crab digging to nowhere. Yoda rolled over, laughing, as if his best friend had never made him laugh before. Kikifu lifted her head up and joined in with her deep husky chuckling.

"Are you two serious? Let's get started. I got better things do," chimed in a voice from above.

The young human, Yamnove, stared at both Yoda and Kikifu in disgust. He had just carted a load of various grasses from different parts of the known universe to the pit.

"What have you to do that's so important?" Yoda asked.

"My lightsaber training," Yamnove stated with impatience.

Yoda stood and walked to the younger Yamnove. Five years Yamnove's senior, and Yoda did not even reach his waist. Yamnove was the universe's ideal image of a Jedi: tall, lithely muscular, and strikingly handsome.

"I'll make you a deal. Grab a stick. If you can land one blow, you won't have to help us."

"Don't patronize me. I just want to get this over with," the teenager moaned.

"You're right," Yoda stated plainly. "Distrust, there has always been between us. If you help us and honor Master Ido today, I promise to help you train for one hour a day until I take my trials."

"You'd actually take the time to help me?" Yamnove asked, never taking his eyes off of Yoda.

"I train every night after last meal. Join me in practice, and I'll help you, much as I can."

Yamnove extended his had to Yoda. Yoda reach back to shake it, but before he could Yamnove swung at Yoda with a stick he already had. Yoda ducked and flipped backwards. Yamnove aggressively thrust forward, but having no experience dueling in sand lost momentum. Yoda lept at Yanmove with the quickness of a cat, grabbed his arm, used his momentum to wrap the arm around the human's back, tapped the back of his knee, dropping him, and jumped on his back as the human fell forward. Yoda pulled the wood from Yamnove's hand, but held onto the young human's wrist.

"Help you, I can. Today, and each day after, I choose to trust you."

With that, Yoda let go of Yamnove's arm. The teenager stood up, turned to Yoda, and gave him the slightest of bows. Yoda grabbed his rake and smoothed over the surface of the sand one more time. The three padawans then went to their task of building a pyre fit for a Jedi. Yoda knew that he would not have been able to finish so quickly without having an Ithorian's great strength and a human's nimble and dexterous hands.

As dusk approached, a group of Jedi healers carried the body of Master Mustali Ido, the former Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives, from the Jedi temple to the pyre. Yoda stood solemnly and watched the healers place Master Ido on the platform he and his fellow padawan's had built on an ephemeral foundation. The healers removed the linen Master Ido was wrapped in, and laid it across the platform. They positioned his hands over his stomach, and crossed his long tentacles across his chest.

Soon many Jedi joined Yoda, standing in peaceful respect as the sky turned slowly to purple. Before the healers lit the torches, an older human, dressed in expensive black garments, strode to the back of the crowd. The man walked with the confident gait of royalty, but dressed like a member of the criminal underworld. As he joined the crowd, many felt a slight shift in the Force, but everyone's attention remained on the pyre.

The torches were lit and placed on the four corners of the pyre. The flames quickly engulfed the body of the frail old Twi'Lek, whom Yoda loved like no other teacher. Ash and heat surged through the night air. No Jedi spoke, but tears flowed down the stranger's wrinkled cheeks. He swallowed back sobs several times, making certain to remain silent.

More than an hour past, and the fire began to die out. Jedi slowly returned to the temple in silence. The only work left was for the healers; no audience was appropriate for what remained. As Master Granit left towards the temple, the older stranger with a powerful walk followed him. Master Granit had almost reached the entrance to the temple when the man finally spoke.

"Master Granit. Could I get a word with you, please," the gentleman begged.

"Not tonight," Master Granit replied brusquely. The man was a full head taller that Master Granit.

"I mean no disrespect." There was pleading in the man's eyes.

"I know who you are. I can guess what you want. If you honor Master Ido's memory, you'll understand this is not the appropriate time. You may return tomorrow, if you wish."

"I shall."

Master Granit turned and walked away without responding.

Yoda did not notice his master speaking with the man who dressed like a criminal. He stood rigidly, the pale auburn light of glowing embers reflected in his eyes. He watched the soft radiance turn to black and crumble into the sand below.


	2. Chapter 1: Protecting the Peace

Mustali's violet eyes focused on one gold silk thread thirty yards ahead that blended elegantly into the deep cobalt background of the ornate wallcovering. By remaining completely still and keeping a bead of reflected light on the apex of that one silk strand, the young Jedi attempted to project a perfectly rigid and powerful image. To further maintain this countenance, he tied his long cranial tentacles behind his head with a leather strap to negate any visual distraction. The green Twi'lek Jedi held this illusion while standing in the back of one of the lesser conference rooms of the Galactic Senate (lesser only by the luxurious standards of the Senate building). The negotiations of trade routes had gone into their sixth month, and sustaining a statuesque pose for 10 hours a day became a greater challenge with each passing session.

When he was first assigned to this duty, Jedi Master Mustali Ido couldn't help but be a little proud of observing the inner workings of important Senate work, even if only as a protector. His only previous assignments had been as a member of a group of Jedi guarding dignitaries from one event to another. Excited by this new opportunity, he spent days studying the cultures of the different factions to gain a better understanding of what each may bring to the bargaining table. There would be the Caamasi, with their love of peace and compassion, Juzzians with their cone shaped bodies and rigid intellects, Rseikharhls and their love of technology and gadgets, Trianiis and their warrior culture, and of course humans. The cost of having any peace treaty signed off by the powerful capital of the galaxy, Coruscant, was having humans at every table. During the first weeks of the negotiations, the Twi'lek tried to ascertain every delegate's individual place within their faction, and how each faction approached the attempted compromise. The sensitive tentacles sprouting from his head endowed him with the ability to physically sense any participant's emotions and cerebral activity. He could feel a particular Juzzian's nervous energy when speaking or the anger every Trianii tried to hide when their point was missed. Rapt attention Mustali paid to every word, he listened to every nuance of speech, and analyzed every rhetorical tactic. Even with all the negotiating complexities and social posturing to witness, the endless haggling over minute details couldn't hold his interest for more than a few weeks.

During the next week, Mustali tried to see if the Force could provide any insight into the bureaucrat business. He minded the collective living Force in the room, ebbing and flowing with each speech delivered and proposal given while contemplating the nature of debate, values, and mediation. Concentrating on so much at one time became maddening, however, and induced an intense vertigo after a few fruitless hours of contemplation. He abandoned this grander plan of understanding after a few unbalanced days.

He then turned to mundane tasks, like counting the number of spots on one delegate's fur, hoping that this would give his mind freedom to find deeper answers hidden within the room. This allowed him to meditate freely while looking completely engaged in the proceedings. During a particularly tedious day, the image of a violet crystal appeared to him, rays of light refracting from its opaque surface. A beautiful Twi'lek female cooed from behind the swinging crystal, and he heard her giggle as the light flashed before his eyes. Mustali knew it was an image of his mother whom he had no conscious memory of, and this knowledge instantly snapped him back into the Senate room. Mustali looked over at Jedi Master Saam Maua, his assigned partner, and the older Jedi looked back with concern. Meditating as a method of passing the time was discarded faster than any other.

He spent another month drawing intricate patterns into the plush carpeting using the Force. He then added the extra challenge of coordinating the patterns with his breathing. He'd create a map of the lower levels of Coruscant when he inhaled, then etch undulating patterns of a pyramid when he exhaled. One stern look from Saam and he knew this frivolous use of the Force would not be tolerated by the Jedi council. So two weeks ago he found his spot on the wall, and made it the most important point in the universe. Surrounded by intricately woven silk walls, chandeliers of sculpted glass, priceless furniture carved from the most skilled carpenters from ages lost, and important delegates from multiple worlds participating in important talks, and Jedi Master Mustali Ido focused on one small point of reflected light thirty meters ahead in order to keep his mind off of the pain between his shoulders and the soreness of his heels.

As Mustali's gaze penetrated the wall opposite him, a delegate added a new wrinkle to a previous settled plan, and the room descended into unrest. Still, Mustali kept his focus squarely ahead. A large Trianii stood with the fur on his neck curling in anger, and slammed his fist into the conference table.

"Enough!" the delegate screamed.

"Sit down," a small human dismissed. "No one insulted your honor."

Saam, the older more experienced Jedi in the room, took a step towards the discussion. The Triannii grabbed ahold of his chair and tried to swing it over his head. The chair held steady to the floor, even as the Trianni's claw dug into and splintered wood. Jedi Master Maua walked quickly to the table while still holding the chair to the floor with the Force. Jolted by what occurred, Mustali ran a bit too quickly to the other side of the conference table to maintain a gallant demeanor.

"It appears that we have reached the point in the negotiations where we must intercede," Saam spoke gently, but with strength. "It is not our place to decide the direction of this treaty, nor cast any judgement as to who may be right or wrong. Any indication of violence cannot be tolerated, however. This appears to be a good time to break for the day. Tomorrow let us reconcile and work towards a common cause." Jedi Master Saam Maua gently bowed his head to the assembly and walked back to his spot in the back of the room.

With that, the different factions all stood and filed out of the immense conference room. The large Trianni approached both Jedi, offered his apology, and promised to proceed with best intentions the next day. The Jedi waited until all left before exiting themselves. They spoke in hushed tones as they walked through the immense halls of the Senate.

"That was an unexpected scene," Mustali said.

"Pretty common, really. Everyone grows weary of looking at each other, and all that remains is making the deal. The Trianni just didn't want anyone to leave thinking that they had gotten the best him. He would have been better served to do so without a showing of physical force."

"Do you really feel these negotiations will end soon?"

"They'll be done by the end of the cycle."

Mustali quickly made his way back to the Jedi temple, the only home he'd ever known, and found the nearest refectory. Steaming pots filled with assorted stews lined one whole wall, an adjacent table held trays of various proteins for any known diet, and another was filled with different vegetables of all shapes and colors. He grabbed a protein that looked warm and fresh, added several servings of his favorite vegetables, and made his way to the gardens to eat. The larger gardens of the Jedi temple were a place to get lost in time. Here he could feel a soft spring breeze that rustled through leaves. The vegetation muted all the sounds of the city and lightning bugs flickered their hellos as the twilight sky reminded sensors to bathe the gardens in recycled light from earlier in the day. As Master Ido looked for a place to sit, a familiar figure stood in the background and ran his way.

"Ali!" Ishlan shouted and wrapped her arms around the Twi'lek.

"Hey, Ish. Hold on. You're going to make me drop my food." Mustali smiled and walked over to a nearby table where a Wookie stoically sat.

"You're not even going to say hi, Toem?" Mutali asked as he sat down.

"Aruung geh eah noarumph," Teometas barked.

"I tried to say goodbye, you big lug. I couldn't be late to my assignment."

The Wookie swung his massive arm over the table and patted Mustali's head, as if he had hair. The Wookie curled his long fingers around the base of his friend's tentacles and massaged the base of them. It was a gentler showing of affection than the usual smack to the face, which Mustali welcomed. Mustali's slight slender frame had been bruised more times that he could count from his friend's love taps. Ishlan and Toem were both younger than Mustali, but had passed the Jedi trials before him. Toem's physical gifts made him a quick leader amongst Jedi their age, and Ishlan's Force powers and mental dexterity made her a favorite of the Jedi council.

"So how was your mission? Did you guys get to see a lot?" Mustali asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was pretty boring. We didn't really do much" Ishlan said.

Teometas looked over at Ishlan and gave a short grunt.

"Well, there was a Gundark, but that was about it," Ishlan added.

"What? You had to fight off a gundark?" Mustali asked.

"Well, Toem did most of the fighting. I just ran around a bit as a distraction. There was only one of them, so it didn't take Toem long to subdue the thing. Luckily, we didn't have to kill it, although the dignitaries kept telling us to."

"Argarragg grriiii morrrngrrgrr. Grraaang mrrrarghag," Toem said.

"Yeah, the important people don't quite get the distinction between protecting the peace and protecting them, Toem," Mustali agreed.

"Lirrrarrrrrl ummmlargrgrlarl norgrrrrrrlarnoblaar," Toem added.

"Majestic creature? Only you could appreciate the beauty of a gundark as it tried to eat you," Mustali laughed.

"The poor feral thing probably was hungry. No sense in killing her. How has your assignment gone? Has it been interesting to observe?" Ish asked.

"Not quite. It's an honor to serve the republic in the talks, but watching so many smart beings from different worlds haggle over tiny details becomes tiresome."

"Not exciting then?" Ish inquired further.

"Well, today, someone grabbed a chair," Mustali joked.

"You've gotten to see actual work get done, though," Ishlan encouraged.

"I shouldn't sound so negative, because it's a great assignment. I've gotten to sleep in Jedi quarters every night, eat here with everyone, and enjoy the comforts of the Senate chambers. It's been nice."

"It looks like you're still grabbing the first protein you can find for every meal. Do you even know what that is?" Ish gentureed towards Mustali's plate. A clump of purplish meat sat amongst an assortment of vegetables.

"It's all the same here," Mustali retorted.

Easy laughter filled the trees in the gardens as birds began to prepare for a night's sleep.

Ali awoke the next morning surprised to find a message waiting for him on his holo. When he opened it, a holograph of Jedi Master Ucitelj popped up. Jedi Master Ucitelj, a member of the Jedi council, was an affable older human with short curly hair. Her easy smile and gentle eyes offered a calming presence for most Jedi.

"Good morning Jedi Master Ido. We hear good things coming from the peace talks you've been party to. If you could please meet with me after today's session," the holograph of the Jedi Master announced. Master Ucitelj went on to give the specifics of the meeting that was not a request. Once the statement ended, and Master Ucilejt had politely thanked Master Ido for his time, the holograph disappeared. Mustali got ready for the day knowing that he would probably be doing something else next by the next cycle.

The day's session ran swift and productively. The months of posturing had ended, and the delegates move forward with their proposals and counter proposals. Mustali wondered if the entire negotiation could have proceeded this quickly if not for the need to protect personal agendas and egos. Being raised by Jedi left many behaviors a mystery to the young Twi'lek. Just as Jedi Master Maua predicted, the full treaty would be written within a few days and signed with a huge celebratory ceremony by the change of the moon.

That night, the young Jedi returned to the Jedi temple, and went to the office he was ordered to. The small room was as stark as the Senate chambers were opulent. Two small sitting stools were the only furniture present. The only light in the room had been refracted through miles of duct work in the temple walls and beamed into projectors built into the space. Jedi did not waste any energy. Master Ucitelj waited passively with her eyes closed for Mustali to arrive. She sat on the floor, forgoing the comfort of the stool. When the young Twi'lek walked in, Master Ucitelj opened her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Be seated, please," Master Ucitelj spoke in the gentlest tone. "How did the day go?"

Mustali sat himself down on the floor next to the more senior Jedi and tried to match her pleasant demeanor.

"Very well, I believe," Mustali tried to smile back without looking too proud. "Master Maua says that the new treaty should be signed by the change of the moon."

"That's very good to hear. Master Maua said that you performed very well yesterday."

"All I did was walk up the conference table when he did," Mustali demurred. It had been two years since Mustali passed the Jedi trials, and he hadn't drawn his lightsaber outside of training once.

"Exactly." Master Ucitelj's kindness encouraged younger Jedi. She had heard about the various ways in which Mustali passed the time on his assignment, but she would not rebuke him. "Tell me, Master Ido. What do you know of the royal houses of Alderaan?"

"Not much, honestly," Mustali admitted with embarrassment.

"Interesting. I thought the history of Alderaan was required learning for padawans now."

"It is, but I was more interested in the events of the civil war than the actual houses. I know that the planet is mostly inhabited by humans, and that it was of importance in the Great Galactic War. Learning about each individual house felt more like studying fashion than history, though."

"Fashion?"

"Yeah. This family wears these colors with this fabric, this other family prefers that color with another fabric. I found it all kind of tedious." Mustali paused. "I apologize for my frank assessment."

"The reputation of your wit proceeds you, Mustali," Master Ucitelj smiled. "Please don't ever apologize to me for your opinion. Your easy nature is a great gift to the Jedi Order." Master Ucitelj paused a moment and let that thought linger. Mustali smiled shyly. Quick compliments from the Jedi Order did not come his way much.

"Thank you, Master Ucitelj. I'm afraid my knowledge of the families of Alderaan remains a bit limited, however."

"The study of such global politics can be important to pursuing peace throughout the galaxy, and that is why we study them, but there are other times when history can cloud our perceptions of people. I'm comforted in knowing that we can send you on a mission where you will have no preconceptions about the man you are to protect."

"I'm to be sent to Alderaan?"

"To Ryloth." Master Ucitelj paused and watched Jedi Master Ido's expression. The shock in his violet eyes betrayed his outward peace. Ryloth was the home planet of his species, but also completely alien to him. Mustali studied Ryloth and the culture of the Twi'lek, but felt far removed from any of it. It remained a mystery in his heart. His head swirled with thoughts of how ignorant he would appear to other Twi'leks, of how easy it would be to offend them, and how these interactions may jeopardize any mission he was sent on.

"Does this concern you? I meditated on this assignment for some time. I felt you would be of good use to the Force on this mission. It would also be a good way for you to learn about yourself." After a few moments of silence, the younger Jedi spoke.

"I am proud that you have trusted me with a mission so far away from the Jedi Temple. I will do my best to serve the Force."

"I trust you will, Master Ido. The mission details are now on your comlink. You will meet the young lord at the spaceport tomorrow."

"A lord?"

"Yes, Master Ido. You will be escorting a noble to Ryloth, and ensuring his safe return to Alderaan."

Jedi Master Mustali Ido waited until Master Ucitelj left the room before he opened the comlink and learned the mission details. Before now, he had eagerly awaited an opportunity to travel outside of his known world and gaze on new horizons. Angst replaced vigor on this night, however, as he sat alone deep within the Jedi temple.


	3. Chapter 2: Proper Etiquette

Servants, dock workers, and droids flooded the lower levels of the Coruscant Spaceport, each executing the agenda of someone still sleeping in a soft bed. Activity rushed through every inch of the immaculately polished corridors. The laborers carried baggage, fueled spacecraft, inspected engines, shuttled important cargo, and cleared debris from all flight zones. With such pressing tasks demanding immediate attention, efficiency eclipsed courtesy. A sporadic merchant rushed through the concourse to make a shuttle, but the droids and servants numbered in the thousands. Machinery churned as different colored lights blinked their alerts to droids that needed no such warnings. The upper classes began their days later, and when they did the brusque demands of morning would transform into polite entreaties. Mustali, determined to get to the private hanger of the Alderaan noble on time, started his day early, and wormed his way through the active throng. He couldn't stand the embarrassment of making someone wait for him.

After Master Ucitelj left the previous evening, Mustali read the mission details repeatedly, searching for some sense of its purpose. The undertaking remained an enigma to the Jedi. House Rist from Alderaan had built themselves a vast garden on their opulent estate. At the center of this garden, they would place one of the rarest flowers in the galaxy, an iridescent pink orchid that only grew in the dense forests of Ryloth. The orchid produced a nectar which, when properly refined, cured the worst of diseases. A small change in refining process, and this same nectar turned into a potent poison or an intensely addictive narcotic. These last two uses guaranteed that the so-called Dark Orchid never left Ryloth without a Jedi escort. The flower's bite came from metabolizing the harsh chemicals on Ryloth, giving the authorities of the Republic an excuse to allow its transplant under certain circumstances. After a few weeks on an alien world, the flower would morph into an innocuous Milk Orchid. Mustali couldn't understand why a family with enough power to make such arrangements would go to all the trouble of transplanting a flower only to watch it pale.

Questioning those he chaperoned didn't suit Mustali, though. He snaked his way to the elevators and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Distant machines hummed their ubiquitous song in the nearly empty upper levels. Mustali used this soft hum to clear his head of any questions. After a few minutes' walk, he entered the small private hanger to inspect the chariot that would chaperon him to his ancestral home. The stark white ship stood proudly against the gleaming ebony surfaces of the hanger, its soft curves implying a feminine regality. The Jedi couldn't imagine the cost of housing and maintaining a ship such as this, let alone what it would take to purchase. He inspected the ship from all angles to find any weakness in the design. None showed themselves. Master Ido walked up to the ship's gangplank and waited patiently for the lord from Alderaan, Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist. A silver protocol droid walked down the gangplank and approached the Jedi.

"Hello," the droid said politely, "My name is IK01. I will be accompanying you on this journey. Are you Master Mustali Ido of the Jedi Order?"

"I am. Good to meet you IK01."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. You may enter the ship and make yourself more comfortable if you wish. Lord Rist prefers a more casual atmosphere for his guests."

"No thank you, IK01. I'll wait for the lord here. I'm no guest."

"Of course, Master Ido. Please accept my apology. I only meant to extend the warmest of welcomes from Lord Rist. If there is anything you need, I'll be onboard in the saloon."

"Thank you, IK01." Master Ido bowed, returned to standing at perfect attention, and waited.

In deference to Master Ocitelj's request, Mustali had done no research on the Alderaan noble or his family. Performing even the most cursory of searches would have revealed House Rist's reputation as criminals. The family built their fortune by trading unsavory information they gathered on the noble families they worked for. Trading in secrets soon turned to assassinating powerful members of warring factions, and the family became a powerful instrument in the many wars between Jedi and Sith. Rumors swirled around how many accidental deaths bore the lethal characteristics of Rist hands. With their reputation secure, they branched out into other criminal enterprises, and although their exploits were daring, no evidence ever pointed a direct accusation their way. Their wealth grew so vast that even the peace loving nobility of Alderaan could not ignore them. With purchased titles and lands, they refashioned themselves aristocrats. A noble family from Alderaan carried weight in the galaxy, even with newly bought titles. Mustali remained ignorant of this background; studying the major houses of Alderaan would not cover House Rist, and the Jedi did not expose padawan learners to the criminal underworld. The Jedi agreed to escort a dark orchid from one planet to another, nothing more.

Mustali watched early morning shadows disappear and the Coruscant sky come alive with vehicles as he waited. Facing forward, he did not notice the light of day turn the ship's hull from white to a dazzling mother of pearl finish. When the brightness of late morning almost reached its peak, the hanger door opened, and a tall figure strode through.

Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist cut a striking sillhouete he walked towards the ship. His long strides bore the easy grace of a powerful man. At over two meters tall, he towered over Mustali with a dark chestnut crown of curls that managed to appear both well-groomed and messy. Although muscular, his cheeks still held a doughy pudginess, softening his hard grey eyes. Soft supple lips added a sensuality to his face that drove many a proper lady from Alderaan to lewd thoughts. Adorned in only the finest textiles, Lord Rist presented himself in deep plum, the chosen tone of House Rist. Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist embodied all of his family's lofty ambitions.

Lord Rist approached Master Ido, looked him in the eye, and froze. The intense violet in Mustali's large doe-like eyes stunned the young lord into submission; his carefree smirk flattened as he unconsciously tried to breathe. A pregnant pause lingered in the air. Speeder engines hummed in the background and their shadows flew across Lord Rist's eyes, but he remained hypnotized by the beauty in front of him. Jedi Master Ido could feel a lascivious pulsing in the handsome lord's mind, but he didn't understand it. Mustali dismissed this awkwardness, figuring that the man came straight from a brothel with some unsavory thoughts lingering in his consciousness. This also explained the lord's extreme tardiness, Mustali mistakenly assumed.

"Lord Rist?" Mustali finally spoke, breaking the spell.

"Yes. I'm sorry, yes. That's me." Lord Rist extended his hand for Mustali to shake. "Please, call me Coedi." Coedi flashed a warm smile after regaining his senses.

"Good to meet you, Coedi. My name is Mustali Ido." The Jedi Master extended his arm forward. Coedi wrapped a large hand around one of Mustali's small delicate ones. He brushed his thumb lightly over the soft flesh between Mustali's thumb and forefinger. Electricity tore through both men. Mustali immediately withdrew his hand thinking that his heart had stopped. He tried not to return Lord Rist's stare.

"Master Ido. Mustali? They sound so formal. Is there a name your friends call you?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand."

"I don't like to stand on ceremony. We're going to be spending a few days together, so why not make them comfortable? All these titles get a bit cumbersome, don't they?"

"Ali," Master Ido offered.

"Ali? Nice. I like that. Well, let's get aboard and get out of here, Ali. I think we're running late as is." Coedi's heavy leather boots clomped up the gangplank and disappeared into the ship. Ali hesitated a moment to catch his breath, then followed Coedi onto the ship.

The ship flaunted her elegant design as soon as she was entered. Polished white polymer glowed from all angles. A series of optical illusions made every hall appear to go on forever. No right angles presented themselves and machinery only appeared if requested verbally. Ali walked through halls with no idea where he was headed. The aesthetic kept his eyes busy, studying the curves of every wall.

"I'm back here in the saloon," Coedi called out without being asked. Ali followed the voice to a sitting area decorated in the newest styles. The white leather furniture displayed a sense of fashion unrecognized by Jedi. Coedi sat himself comfortably on a couch corner and beckoned Ali to join him. A table sprouted from the floor like a plant in front of the couch. Ali sat at the other end of the elegantly shaped table. As he did, IK01 walked in carrying a large tray of food.

"Eat with me, Ali," Coedi demanded. "I haven't had my first meal yet."

"I've already eaten, thanks," Ali declined.

"C'mon, don't make me eat alone. Just grab something. We need something to distract us when we jump to light speed. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Ali, this is Ike. Ike, Ali."

"We met before you arrived," Ali smiled, a bit embarrassed at stating the obvious.

"Good. I don't feel so rude then. Ike, let's get this ship going. Please have the pilot take us into orbit, then on to Ryloth."

"As you wish, my lord," IK01 responded.

"Please grab something to eat, Ali. Try this ardor fruit. It's amazing. Trust me," Coedi pleaded.

Ali reluctantly grabbed the smooth saffron colored fruit from the platter. Coedi piled heaps of food onto his plate and began to eat. Ali tried to gently peel the piece of fruit, but sticky juice burst all over his hand.

"Oh, you can't be tame with those. You got to just bite into the thing. They're messy, but worth it," Coedi said with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

Ali took a bite of the soft flesh and discovered a sweetness he'd never imagined. The new flavor dumbfounded the Jedi's palate. Ali barely needed to chew the buttery pulp for it to melt in his mouth. He made short work of the fruit despite his lack of hunger.

Neither passenger felt the ship take off. A mild tipping backwards signaled the jump to light speed.

"Away we go!" Coedi smiled from ear to ear. Ali tried offering up small grin, but held back. The morning had disturbed a delicate equilibrium embedded deep within his psyche. He felt as though any reaction too extreme in front of Coedi would fling the most fragile pieces of himself into the cold vacuum outside.

Ali patiently listened to Coedi speak about himself. He told Ali about his family and where he lived. Coedi told Ali the story of his father's death early in his life and how this made his mother the de facto leader of the house, even though the title of Lord Rist belonged to him. Nobody would view Coedi as the true leader of the family until he married and started a family. He described the new gardens his mother had built, and how she moved a mountain to give the family a perfectly symmetrical view from the palace. The designer had created a perfect spot to showcase the dark orchid, making it the prized gem in the gardens. The flower losing its brilliance did not concern Lord Rist nor his mother. All of Alderaan would envy the beauty of the new gardens, and once the flower faded they would find another piece to put in its place.

Without finishing most of what he had served himself, Coedi slid his plate away and summoned IK01 to clear the table.

"Listen to me, Master Ido. I've spent all of this time talking about myself," Coedi finally mentioned.

"I don't mind," Ali offered. No topic seemed as boring as himself.

"Oh, come on. You don't have tell me your whole life story. Just humor me with a few details."

"I'm a Jedi, Lord Rist."

"Coedi. Please."

"I'm a Jedi, Coedi. There isn't much to say," Ali offered a sheepish chuckle. He had never really socialized outside of the Jedi order.

"Do you have a favorite opera?" Coedi asked with more tenderness.

"The few I've seen were way too serious for me."

"A comedy then? What about the gender farces of Voltath?" Coedi pressed.

"We'd never be allowed to watch anything that bawdy," Ali tried to explain.

"How would you know they were bawdy?" Coedi offered a sly grin.

"Maybe I read something I shouldn't have," Ali admitted. He laughed heartily, feeling at ease for the first time since Coedi had pierced his eyes.

Ali expounded a bit about growing up as a Jedi and how intensive the work is until your trials; with all the time devoted to training, little remained for the arts and other leisurely activities. Coedi felt a deep sense of pity for the Jedi, but Ali read his sympathetic look as boredom. Ali stopped talking. Coedi sensed that he did something to stop the conversation, but didn't know what. The charming lord from Aleraan stood.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Master Ido, but we should be getting ready for our arrival on Ryloth. I can't greet a new planet looking like I've just woken up."

Ali looked down at his plain muslin garments with new ardor fruit stains on the sleeves. Coedi Rist wore custom made garments of expensive fabrics, but they apparently weren't good enough.

"I'll have Ike show you to your cabin. We'll see you when we land." With that, Coedi left Ali sitting alone with sticky fingers. IK01 entered and led Jedi Master Ido to the cabin on the ship assigned to him. Having never had a cabin of his own before, he didn't know what to do once he walked in. He knelt on the floor and mediated, contemplating what awaited him on Ryloth.

After some time, Ali felt the ship lurch ever so slightly. He opened his eyes, realizing that they had arrived in the Ryloth system. He walked out to the saloon and found Lord Rist sitting by himself. Lord Rist's new outfit bordered on the ridiculous. Black leather boots of the softest leather stood out as the only piece not deep plum in color. He wore pants that puffed out around the thighs, a velvet doublet trimmed with satin and studded with glowing purplish stones, and an egg shaped cape that seemed to mold to one side of his body. A pear shaped hat made from the hide of some poor beast sat easily over his thick curls. Coedi wore it all with the relaxed confidence of a prince.

"I wondered if you were going to sleep through our arrival," Lord Rist said with a smile.

"I was meditating."

"You'll have to teach me the difference one of these days." Coedi waited for a laugh. "Oh, come on. I don't even get a little chuckle for that? Jedi are a tough crowd."

"I don't mean to be unfriendly," Ali admitted without pretense.

"No, please don't take me that seriously. I'm only trying to start some bantering." Coedi's smile could light up any room in the galaxy. Ali had no choice but to smile back. Coedi stood and walked over to the Ali, his chest level with Ali's eyes.

"OK. Time to put on our business faces. The Twi'lek will be expecting a stately lord from Alderaan and an intense Jedi." Coedi made his best serious face for Ali. Ali tried to stop smiling, but couldn't. Ali sensed a nervous energy swell in his noble companion, betraying his confident words. Both felt the ship gently settle itself as it landed. The door in front of them hissed as it presented Ryloth to the mismatched duo.

Like every edifice on the Ryloth, Twi'lek had hacked the spaceport out of a high cliff atop a mountain, a testament to a people that dared survive in an unforgiving world. The cracks and crevices of the rock smoothed into a giant bowl that could fit multiple ships and equipment. A few machines cut into the cliff face here and there, acting as uncomfortable reminders of technology. The winds whipped through the spaceport, carrying an acrid odor of methane and sulfur. When the two figures emerged from the elegant ship, a group of Twi'lek immediately greeted them, presenting a comically shallow version of their culture. A tall thin blue Twi'lek walked up to Coedi and extended his hand. High cheekbones jutted from the lean Twi'lek's face and he wore a salesman smile that brought legions of the traders to his planet. He dressed from head to toe in the exotic skins of Rylothian beasts. A giant black piece of volcanic rock hung from his neck on a braided piece of hide.

"Good morning, Lord Rist," the Twi'lek chimed. "I am Ondonii Maluk, chief of the trade bureau here on Ryloth. You do us a great honor with your stay." The Twi'lek spread his arm out to present the welcoming party on the landing deck. Wearing nothing but a few leather straps, a number of female Twi'lek of different colors presented the lord from Alderaan with flowers and gifts from the planet. Coedi took them all, his arms soon too full to accept anymore. A servant quickly came and took the gifts from his arms and presented himself at Coedi's side. Ali found the line of servants in the back of the group and joined them. The servants eyed the small Jedi with wonder. Few had known that Lord Rist's escort would be a Twi'lek Jedi.

Coedi took in the grand welcome with a detached glee. He played the part of generous guest well. He smiled and chuckled at the appropriate times, made sure to acknowledge each Twi'lek who greeted him, repeated their name as they were introduced, and quickly delivered a kind response to any statement directed at him. The group soon left the landing area of the spaceport to escort Lord Rist into their city. Master Ido followed behind with the servants, making sure to keep a respectable distance.

The Twi'lek lived in cliffs on a massive mountain in the middle of the planet, their cities cut into the rock face. Kilometers of rope bridges connected different communities, each adorned with lanterns to light the way. The group did not walk long, as Lord Rist only deserved to stay in the highest of cities. Once they reached the city, Odonii gave Lord Rist a tour, showing him all the great architecture carved into the stone. Lord Rist met chiefs and other community leaders, and deftly made each feel important and appreciated. Finally, an older Twi'lek presented himself, dressed less formally than anyone. The many colored hides he wore had long since lost their brilliant hues. The old Twi'lek's red skin held the darkness of a well-aged wine, but his eyes shone brighter than any youth's.

"This is Ys'maail Feev. He is the highest shaman or priest here in this city. He has agreed to accompany us on our trek tomorrow to obtain your orchid," Ondonii introduced. The old shaman bowed respectfully to Lord Rist, but did not take his eyes off of the tall human. Lord Rist gave a warm nod to the shaman, but his welcome didn't seem to satisfy the man. Ondonii led Lord Rist to the town square where a larger group of females would showcase the grace and beauty that made Twi'lek woman known throughout the galaxy. Plump breasts, supple thighs, and muscled stomachs would gyrate and stretch seductively with the sole purpose of enticing the human lord. He would nod appreciatively when they swayed near and later gave each enough funds to last a year on Ryloth.

Before the performance began, a younger blue Twi'lek stepped up to Ali and pulled him aside.

"Jedi Master," the younger Twi'lek interjected as the group walked away.

"Yes?" Ali wondered why the boy had approached.

"I'm sorry, but the grand shaman wished to speak with you a moment. I'm his translator. He doesn't speak with the common tongue. I am Ashafan. May I present to you the Grand Shaman Ys'maiil Feev of the High Peak." The shaman walked up to Jedi Master Mustali Ido and took both hands in his. He held Ali's hands firmly while gazing intensely into his eyes.

"Hoolwaa," Shaman Feev intoned as he squeezed the Jedi's hands. He released the Jedi and clasped his wrinkled fingers together, then pressed them to his heart. "Hoolwaa."

"Welcome, he says," the young Twilek spoke with an earnest tone.

"Thank you," Ali replied. He tried in vain to match the old Twi'lek's intensity. He thought his voice sounded weak and small compared to the shaman's.

The shaman spoke a few more words in Twi'leki, gesturing as he did. Ali understood a bit, but he never mastered the corresponding Twi'leki sign language.

"He said that he heard stories of Twi'lek Jedi when he was a boy, but did not think he would ever live to see one. He thanks you for the blessing of seeing you with his living eyes."

"The honor belongs to me, Shaman Feev," a humbled Ali answered. No training could have prepared him for this conversation. As he looked around, he realized that a few citizens of the city stood watching this meeting between their spiritual leader and a Jedi of their kind. Ali felt an inquisitive energy surrounding him and pulling him in all directions. Shaman Feev said that they all wished to know him. Ali noticed most Twi'lek in the town passively going about their day. He remained unconvinced of the shaman's claim. Ys'maiil lifted his arms and with broad sweeping gestures beckoned all to come closer. A few dozen stepped forward. Blue, red, green, purple, orange, and golden they walked closer, extending their arms forward with palms up, and bowing their heads in a mass welcoming gesture. Grand Shaman Ys'maiil Feev bowed his head deeply, offering his bare hands to Mustali Ido.

"Hoolwaa'eh," the Shaman repeated.

"Welcome home," Ashafan translated with a serious tone.

Jedi Master Mustali Ido stood in awe amongst hundreds of Twi'lek all offering their welcomes. He tried keeping the mission of hacking a treasured life from this planet and escorting it back to a rich family's private residence far from his thoughts. He did not want to taint the beauty of such a giving welcome with his selfish insecurities.


	4. Chapter 3: The Treak Down

_The narrow alleyways in the lower levels of Coruscant had turned the cold night wind into a biting whip against any exposed flesh. A young Twi'lek woman races through the dirty streets carrying a young boy. The boy in her arms barely started walking a few months before, but he can't run fast enough to stay ahead of those that chase them yet. The woman whispers sweet soothing words to her son as she tries to keep all fear from her face._

 _The day's steady rain turned into a downpour earlier in the evening, and the woman's plain dark robes weigh her down. She can feel blisters forming under her wet feet. Carrying the toddler slows her, but she muscles her way up the levels of the city at a quick steady pace. Level after level she climbs old stone stairways; she doesn't trust use any electronic transportation, lest it give away her position. Her aching muscles push the pair higher and higher up. She fights against pain and exhaustion. Several times she can feel her arms weaken, but she immediately pulls her son tighter to her._

 _After hours of climbing, and every muscle in her body screaming for rest, she makes it to a grand temple. Too scared to appreciate the view, she climbs more stairs to reach shelter at the base of a column that stretches up into a wet grey void above. She lovingly lies the boy down on the ground, trying her best to keep him dry. Pain shoots through her shoulders as she tries to stretch her arms out. She lays down beside the boy and runs her fingers over the base of the small tentacles on the back of his head._

 _"It's okay, Ali. We're here. Just try to sleep, okay? Good boy. Could you close your eyes for me?"_

 _She softly caresses his head and half whispers a simple song about bright stars and deep oceans. After a few fretful minutes, she feels his breathing soften into sleep._

 _"Good boy. You were so brave tonight. This will be your home now. It's where you belong. You'll be a great Jedi and get to see the whole universe. Every last bit. You'll be so strong, so brave." Raindrops hide the tears flowing from the woman's eyes. Her eyes remain fixed on her sleeping son._

 _As the darkest hour ends, the young lady stands slowly on aching feet and disappears into the pouring rain. A few minutes later, a pair of Jedi begin their day by finding the Twi'lek boy and taking him to safety._

The Chi'roon belonged to highest peak at the center of Ryloth's greatest mountain range. The Grand Peak, as the Chi'roon called it, offered not only shelter, but prosperity. On it, they built a palace to celebrate their triumphant Twi'lek culture. The perfectly synchronized orbit of Ryloth meant that one side of the planet perpetually faced its sun. The other side remained forever locked in frozen darkness. In order to survive, Twi'lek lived deep within caves to shield themselves from the extremes the atmosphere imposed. The Chi'roon's used caves carved out by rains over millennia. Fresh water springs ran through the mountains, blessing the Chi'roon further. They never had to raise condensation farms or filter sulfur out of deep ground water like the Twi'lek living on the harsh plains.

The abundance of the peaks also provided their greatest luxury: freedom. The Chi'roon cultivated a society without slavery. This idiosyncrasy provided great pride within Chi'roon culture, and great resentment outside of it. No other tribe garnered more distrust and reaped more scorn than the Chi'roon on Ryloth.

Out of the heavy green fog that hung over the surface of the peak Master Ido wandered alone through the streets, his psyche off balance. The heavy chemical composition of Ryloth's atmosphere produced vivid dreams that itched old scars. A Jedi's preparedness and lack of comforts meant left him idle before the party left in search of the elusive flower. Meditation provided too broad a view into old memories, so Master Ido chose to explore the surface before anyone else awoke. A lone figure cut through the hazy streets and approached the Jedi.

"Master Ido," the figure spoke while removing the hood from her head. The woman stood a full head taller than Ali. Her purple skin showed the bumpy scars around her eyes that revealed her advanced age. Twi'lek don't wrinkle so much as slowly molt.

Ali look up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you startled me a bit. Good morning. Do you call it a morning when the sun never sets?"

"I'm not sure, Master Ido. I'm not from Ryloth either. I'm from Coruscant, like you. I'm sorry for my manners. My name is Rhea'tha."

"Good to meet you, Rhea'tha."

"You're from Coruscant. How did you come to be here?"

"We were slaves on Coruscant. Saved by the Republic. There was no other place for us, so they left us in the safe care of the Chi'roon."

"They? Who? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Stop!" a voice called out from a distance. "You shouldn't be bothering the Jedi master."

"I've got to go, Master Ido. A bit of advice, if you don't mind. Don't tie your tentacles behind your head. The Chi'roon consider it an affront to free Twi'lek."

A tall blue man approached.

"It's okay, we were just conversing," Ali turned to Rhea'tha only to find that she had receded into the heavy fog.

"I apologize, Master Ido. My name is Ihan. I've been assigned to find you. The quest for the bloom begins when you join us."

"Very well, then," Ali replied still searching the empty streets for the older woman. When Ihan turned to leave, Ali removed the leather straps tying his tentacles back. He hoped that he would not need his lightsaber, as he had never trained to fight with his tentacles flying free.

Ali followed the tall Twi'lek to the edge of the village where the group waited. Ihan introduced himself and Loarsun to Ali, as Coedi had already been speaking to the Twi'lek. Ihan's extreme height and muscled physique created an imposing presence. He stood taller even than Coedi and wore only a pair of leather pants whose legs went down to tops of his calves and a small vest that only covered his shoulders. He carried a long spear and an assortment of small knives, all prominently displayed. Loarsun, a mustard colored Twi'lek, stood shorter than Ihan, but made up for it with the breadth of his shoulders. His massive back looked as if he could uproot a tree if it committed the offense of blocking his way. He carried several shorter throwing spears in a sheath wrapped around his thigh that permitted him easy access. On the outside of the sheath hung a tool that extended the throwing force of his arm, providing the spears with both lethal velocity and accuracy. The only blade he carried hung on his other hip and it went all the way to his knee. Both Twi'lek carried large packs on their backs with ease. Ali couldn't imagine why such a small party would need so many supplies. The Jedi carried a pack barely larger than his hands.

The group set off shortly after the introductions, Ihan leading the way, Loarsun following closely behind. Coedi followed these two warriors wearing a plain hunter's garb from Alderaan. The tight canvas he wore stretched taut over every muscle on his shoulders and back, while his pants bulged and contracted with every long stride he took. Lord Rist walked with a hunting blaster slung across his back. An elegant design hid the rifle's lethal power. The blaster looked like a slim platinum rod that grew into a pearlescent orb at the end. Ali's Jedi upbringing did not prepare him for laying eyes on Lord Rist's chiseled physique as it cut through space. He immediately felt the need to turn away. Coedi noticed.

"Are you alright, Master Jedi?"

"Yes, of course." Ali offered. "Do you plan on doing much hunting on this trip?"

"The rifle is to protect us from being hunted, Ali. I don't intend on using it."

Ali didn't understand the logic, but continued on.

Shaman Feen and Ashafan followed behind Lord Rist and Ali, keeping an eye out on everything in front of them. Each carried an energy bow to protect himself. The old shaman walked briskly and with purpose.

Hiking down the mountain moved quickly at first. Millions of footsteps had worn wide worn walking trails for the party. The first few bridges could hold two people waking side by side with their weight barely moving the bridges one way or the other.

The vast emptiness they travelled through kept their spirits lofty. Ihan and Loarsun chatted easily with each other, speaking of previous adventures down the mountains. Coedi soon joined them and shared stories of his own. He talked excitedly about hunts on Alderaan followed by banquets to celebrate. Ashafan asked Ali about Coruscant and made him fill every answer with exciting details. Shaman Feen did not interrupt Ashafan's inquiries, although he did not seem particularly interested in the descriptions of shining bright cities. Ali began to wonder if the old shaman understood most of what he was saying. One question did leave Ali perplexed, though.

"Has it been difficult sacrificing everything in order to become a Jedi?" Ashafan asked.

"A Jedi doesn't focus on what he or she has sacrificed," Ali replied. This reply didn't accurately reflect his thoughts on the question, however. Most Jedi didn't know any other way of life. One can't sacrifice that which they never had to begin with. Ashafan went back to asking about bright cities and adventures.

After walking for some time, they came around a bend, and the entire sky opened up before them. The path they walked on jutted out a few meters from the cliff face, then fell away to an abyss below. Light lime colored clouds churned below, obscuring the view of any landing. The men came to a bridge which by optical illusion seemingly flew upwards into the limitless space of the billowing clouds ahead. Ihan immediately started on his trek through the sky. Loarsun followed quickly behind. Neither man took the time to appreciate the view or slowed to take a cautious step. As Lord Rist approached the grand web of rope and wood, he stopped. Ali felt the fear building in the tall human.

"Lord Rist?" Ali tried to sound gentle.

"Sorry, Ali, I was just taking in the amazing view." Coedi breathed in deeply, trying to settle himself.

"It's over a thousand years old. The bridges meet in the middle. The fog just makes it hard to see how safe it is."

"Of course it's safe," Coedi interjected.

"I can lead if you want," Ali offered. "Keep your eyes focused on the back of my head, and that may help."

"Thank you, Ali. I'll think I'll be ok."

Ali walked ahead of Lord Rist without discussing the matter further. Lord Rist followed closely behind, grateful that he didn't have to make any more attempts at maintaining his nerve. The ancient engineering feats of the Chi'roon fully manifested themselves in the kilometers of rope bridges that carried the party across the two highest peaks on Ryloth. Hundreds of kilometers of rope wove through the high peaks, embedding themselves into anchors carved into the stone. An intricate lattice of ropework in all directions kept the structure steady. Rope zipped not only horizontally across the sky, but also vertically, connecting the sides to unseen anchors. Ballast hung below individual bridges and lines. Having studied, Ali knew that this particular bridge went on for quite a few kilometers, and that all the bridges connected in the middle where a viewing rotunda hung suspended in the mountain sky. A giant boulder hung below the rotunda, acting as the main ballast for the entire structure. Legend told that the stone weighed more than any spaceship in the Republic fleet. Its placement remained one of the ancient mysteries of Ryloth. The web's design stood as a testament to perfect symmetrical balance. A rope too taut would snap; a rope too slack could not be traversed.

Ali took care not to walk too fast, lest he worsen Lord Rist's fear. After walking more than a kilometer, a gust of wind blew into them. Rather than swaying to the side, the bridge's bow straightened and the bridge lifted. The Jedi and the Prince felt themselves soaring into the sky kilometers above the planet's surface. Ali felt like he was flying, his entire body and spirit suspended midair as if gravity held no power over him. Coedi reaction told told a different story. He immediately gripped the sides of the bridge with both hands and stood shaking, his eyes wide with panic. Ali immediately walked up to Coedi, put his arm and his shoulder and tried to look him in the eye.

"It's ok, Coedi. Just a soft breeze."

"I'm fine, Ali. Just one more second before we move on."

Coedi gathered himself and allowed Ali to lead him on. Coedi walked on with one hand resting on Ali's shoulder. Ali could hear Coedi breathing slowly to keep himself calm. Shaman Feen and Ashafan caught up and felt the easy intimacy between the two, but neither said anything. The men kept walking, and soon the central rotunda came into view. The immensity of the structure caught Ali by surprise. The rotunda had three different observation decks stacked on top of each other. No walls or windows enclosed the space, so it just appeared as if an ornate gazebo floated in space. As they entered, they walked into the center the lowest level of the rotunda. It lay empty, except for Ihan and Loarsun who sat at a table replenishing their liquids.

"Took you a bit of time to get here," Ihan stated with a small sly grin.

"Our apologies, Ihan. We lost our pace appreciating the view," Ali retorted.

Loarsun and Ihan looked at Coedi's frightened face, then shared a look with each other. Ihan offered a short laugh as Loarsun shrugged his shoulders.

"Take a rest, Coedi. The great blossom will be there when we arrive." Ihan said with a dismissive smile.

"No. I think we should continue on," Coedi murmured.

They spent the next few hours traversing the great web between peaks. Once they made their way onto the lesser peak, Ali noticed a shift in mood. Ihan and Loarsun became more serious. The stopped speaking and spent more time watching. Ihan kept his gaze straight ahead, while Loarsun above and below. As they continued down, they had to navigate around more and more cut bridge lines. They found a few bridge anchors that no longer held any rope. When they did Loarsun would pull gear out of his pack and they repel down a section. The morning's easy pace turned into a tense slog. Ali figured they had covered less than a quarter of the distance than they had before crossing the peaks, and with an eternal sun he couldn't tell how long they'd been hiking down.

They made their way to a path that offered no bridge, and had to repel almost half a kilometer down. After doing so, they found themselves on a flat shelf of rock near the base of the mountain. Behind them stood a tall shallow cave. Ihan and Loarsun immediately went out to the edge of the outcropping and stood sentry. Ashafan and Shaman Feev made their way down last and beckoned them all to the cave.

"We'll camp here tonight," Ashafan said flatly.

"What? We're nearly at the base of the mountain," Coedi complained.

Shaman Feev laid his hands firmly in the air around his waist.

"Here," Ashafan translated.

With that, they made their camp for some rest. The warriors said that each of them would take a watch while the others slept. As the benefactor of the expedition, Coedi didn't have to take a shift. Ali insisted on taking one. No one objected.

Before they took their rest, Ali asked Shaman Feev about the cut bridges and the need to stand watch.

"Enemies," Shaman Neev answered with no emotion.

Loarsun woke Ali up with a jiggle to his shoulder. The broad Twi'lek then went to lay down under the shallow indention of the rockface. Ali walked out to the edge of the outcropping and looked out on the plains below. The blue and green grasses below swayed gently in the wind, creating swirls of teal over the land. Darker cobalt angiosperms shot up sporadically through the grasses, their giant violet flowers acting as beacons for every dangerous predator the grasses hid. Clouds of pollen floated through the air. A bronze sky blanketed all. Time seemed to stand still on this planet, as the synchronous orbit kept the base of the mountain in permanent dusk.

A flock of screeching reptiles interrupted Ali's appreciation of the landscape with their glowing blue eyes streaking through the sky. Ali reminded himself of the kilometers the group would have to hike through the grasses, and all the dangers that lie within them, spitting snakes, spiders the size of a man's head, carnivorous burrowing mammals, and roots that poked up through ground with poisonous thorns. All of these worried Ali less than the one word uttered by Master Feev in the common tongue: enemies.

Ali knew better than to dwell on potential peril, so he retreated back to the center of the small outcropping and listened. He noticed the alien nature of the formation they camped on, and realized that it couldn't have been created by the planet. This small outcropping of melted rock was a result of blast from a spaceship, probably from orbit. Some errant shot from a battle no one remembered created this perfect lookout point for a people adept at surviving.

A few hours of watching the open plains below, and the other members of the party began to stir awake. The two warriors began to unpack greenish opaque armor from their packs. They handed sets to all other in the party. The pieces weighed next to nothing and were pliable when bent.

"What is this material?" Ali asked.

"Lylek," Ihan grunted.

Giant arthropods named Lylek hunted in the jungles of Ryloth. They stood taller than three men and were twice as long, with razor sharp spikes covering their bodies. Ali wondered how many Twi'lek it must have taken to hunt one down.

Shaman Feev walked up to Ali and Coedi and presented their strategy. Ashafan translated nervously.

"We have to make it to the edges of the jungle as quickly as possible. The lesser tribes will be hunting this way, and we cannot defend ourselves against a larger party."

Ali could feel Coedi grow tense with fear. The other Twi'lek looked to over to his gauge his reaction to Coedi.

"Just a good brisk run through the grasses, right?" Ali attempted to sound reassuring. The group nodded their assent.

"We follow in pairs behind Ihan and Loarsun," Ashafan continue. "Lord Rist and Shaman Feev in the center. Master Ido and I will protect the rear."

Coedi remained silent.

They ran down a narrow slope through the base of the mountain for a few hours until they found the edge of the grasses. Ali pulled off his cloak and added it to his pouch. The nearer they came to Ryloth's center, the more oppressive the heat became. The Twi'lek penchants for wearing little became obvious as the sun bore down on them. As they approached, blue grasses came up to their waists. Without hesitating, they rushed in. Ihan and Loarsun held their light shields across their bodies, parallel to the ground. The two shields held together formed a point the group cut their way behind.

They ran all day without stopping; taking a break meant walking instead of running. They ran using the giant violet petals of the flowers as markers, as the giant sun overhead only made small swirling circles above them, providing confusion rather than direction. Ali could feel the layers of life teeming under the soil, the earth below stirred with it, threatening to attack. A cacophony of wildlife swirled in all directions, growling, cawing, chirping, humming a millions different tones.

Ihan and Loarsun kept a steady pace at the front. Coedi never broke stride keeping up with the lead pair as the fabric of his clothing pooled the sweat from his body then innocuously dispensed it into the ground below. Ali kept his hand near his lightsaber, but never touched it. The grasses grew taller, to their shoulders, changed from indigo to jade to emerald, then back to jade and indigo. The grasses grew shorter then more sparse. They approached the edged of a giant forest. Trees grasping for the skies, but thin as skeletons. Blood red moss clung to the ground and trees in patches. They went walked in amongst the trees for about twenty meters and stopped.

They camped without a fire careful not to leave any evidence of their presence. They awoke and made their way deeper into the immense rain forest. The small scraps of sky remaining overhead changed to the color of rust. The sound of wildlife grew denser and more violent, shrieks and screams joined the constant humming. Giant shadows would appear and dance off in between the trees in the distance. The Twi'lek of Ryloth walked with less urgency. Ali assumed this meant the danger from other tribes had subsided.

The blanket of trees kept the sun away, but also insulated all heat and humidity in. The temperature had risen considerably, and the air hung heavy with moisture. The group changed positions with Shaman Feev now leading the expedition and Ashafan closely guarding his flank. Coedi followed as closely as he could, with Ali walking so near that his shoulder continuously brushed Coedi's bicep. Ihan and Loarsun brought up the rear, watching in all directions. Shaman Feev reminded Ali and Coedi to have one man keep their eyes on the trees while the other watched the path they walked on. Predators could strike from anywhere.

The walk through the forest went slowly as they trudged through thick wet soil. The air grew thick with humidity. Pollen larger than Ali's fist floated by, while the shaman warned of breathing any air that looked too thick, as it was likely filled with parasites.

After a day of hiking, they managed about twenty kilometers. At this point they reached a rock formation about half size of the Galactic Senate building. Ashafan explained that this would be their island in this sea of hunters. It took hours of climbing vines up the sheer rock to reach the top. The rock seemed to bleed as every footstep they took crushed deep red moss that now covered almost everything. As light from the sun became more meager, the jungle became a world of colored light.

After making their way to the center of the immense boulder, Ali walked back to its edge and looked below. The jungle floor glowed in all directions. Green and yellow veins of different insects crawled about, fighting their constant battles and scavenging the dead. Flashes of pink would explode upwards as springs brought forth phosphorescent algae from deep under the ground. Ali watched as the shadows of beasts would crawl their way across the glowing carpet to feed on a lit flower, or drink from a pool of poisonous water. Ali felt a blast of fetid air blow from above and heard the large swoosh of a beating wing over his head. He looked up to see a half the jungle canopy erased by a great leathery wings. The canopy of trees glowed a soft aquamarine. Flocks and flocks of different flying creatures moved like a river of shadows through the glowing trees. Shaman Feev walked up to Ali and smiled. The old Twi'lek held a hard fist at his heart, then splayed his fingers quickly out, and extended his arm to the sky. He looked deeply into Ali's eyes. Ali understood.

The hike the next day took a decidedly upward trajectory. They pressed up a mountain deep within the jungle. Slick moss covered the ground, making each step an exercise in balance. They climbed all day and reached the summit to find the sun and sky again. The summit was not a peak, but a vast mesa covered with a forest of shorter trees. They walked on until a clearing presented itself. A small watering hole appeared, a shining mirror whose water lay perfectly still waiting for prey to visit. Shaman Feev held the group at bay scanning high and low before taking a step out into the clearing.

They quickly made their way to the water to fill their nearly empty water bladders. Only half filled water while the others kept a vigilant watch. After Coedi, Ihan and Loarsun filled their containers, the other three started to fill theirs. Ali put the tip of the bladder carefully into the water, making sure it made no noise. Ali didn't trust what lurked beyond the trees. Ali had filled his bladder a little over halfway when he heard Ihan get thrown violently to the ground behind him.

When Ali turned around, he saw Ihan on his back with a long tendril wrapped around his right leg. Whatever had ahold of him stayed hidden behind the trees a few yards away. Loarsun stepped forward to hack at the long tentacle, but the animal's exoskeleton would not be penetrated so easily. Another long tentacle flew at Loarsun, and he had to turn around to swing his blade in self-defense. Ali lept 10 meters towards the trees, drawing his lightsaber as he flew into the air. As he landed in between the trees and Ihan, he cut through the hard shell of the tentacle that had grabbed the Twi'lek. The bloody stump immediately flew back into the trees, but the leaves above shook violently. The forest remained still and silent for a split second before the trees split open, exploding in all directions. A lylek stormed forward. The large green mantis rushed the men and thrusted its razor sharp pincers at them. All retreated to the water, except for Ali, who faced the beast alone. The lylek stabbed again and again at Ali, with the Jedi dodging high and low. The ground shook and rocks skimmed through the air with every thrust Ali averted. Ali stood and twirled his lightsaber around himself in a dizzying display, projecting an orb of green energy twice his size. The lylek's screams mixed with the hum of Ali's lightsaber as the beast tried to stand its ground. It repeatedly stabbed his pincers down at Ali's sides as its head jerked from side to side, trying to keep the lightsaber from blinding him. Spittle flew from the lylek's mandible and turned to steam as it crossed the arc of Ali's lightsaber. Ali stopped twirling his light saber, held it high in the air, focused his eyes squarely on the lylek's, and let go a force scream that sent ripples through the water behind him. The leaves of the forest fluttered with the last vibrations of the scream in the still air as the lylek stood frozen. Ali brought his lightsaber down and held his unarmed hand up to the lylek, ready to push him back into the forest with only an injury to its left tentacle. Before he was able to get the predator to retreat a spear flew over his head and struck the lylek in the neck, lodging in between the plates of its exoskeleton. A shocked Ali heard the crunch of the spear cracking through the lylek's armor and his stomach lurched. The lylek held a rigid pose for a few seconds, then slunk to the ground.

Ihan, Loarsun, and Coedi whooped in celebration at the falling of the beast. Shaman Feev walked over and gave a blessing of the thanks to the large insectoid. He then called over Ihan and Loarsun who helped him turn the lylek on its back. Shaman Feev cut open its abdomen. The shaman removed several glands and started filling small jars with the lylek's fluids. Ashafan joined the shaman and assisted with cutting out larger organs to harvest fluids from. Ihan began butchering pieces of the lylek's pincers. Loarsun slowly made his way to the fallen beast and with a power blow from his long blade, decapitated the lylek. He told Ihan that he'd split the great trophy with him. They'd equally divide the teeth, Ihan would get the mandible, and Loarsun the crown. Ihan rejected the offer. Loarsun's spear had brought the beast down.

Ali watched the butchering in stunned silence. The lylek didn't have to die. Ali knew that he could have pushed it back into the forest without any other injury. Coedi stood behind the Jedi and watched the scene unfold.

"It's done." Coedi put his hand on Ali's shoulder. Ali turned and walked away without acknowledging Coedi's attempt to comfort him.

"Shaman Feev," Coedi called out. "How much time before other predators approach?"

The Twi'lek hurriedly finished packing their trophies and quickly made their way back into the jungle. A short distance from the watering hole, and the group found a small stream and started following it. The stream grew larger as the band trekked on. After a short time, they began to hear the rush of water growing in the distance. Shaman Feev stopped the group and gestured to Ihan and Loarsun. Loarsun and Ihan unpacked some lines and netting from their great packs and began to climb different trees.

Ashafan explained that they would have to camp in the trees to avoid predators. Safety wasn't assured, but the trees provided a good hiding spot. They would sleep in pairs. Ali preferred not to sleep near anyone, but said nothing.

Coedi led the way up the tree their hammock hung in, and slung his large body quickly in. Ali followed, his mind still swimming with regret over watching a life extinguished. As Ali approached the hammock, he didn't know any other way in but to fling himself over the edge. He rolled in and found himself laying chest to chest with the handsome lord from Alderaan. Ali quickly rolled over to Coedi's side. He tried to calm himself as a soft breeze swayed the tree's branches back and forth.

"Ali. That lylek would have killed us all."

"I had it under control," Ali said without looking at Coedi.

Coedi brought his hand up to stroke the back of Ali's head, thought about what he was doing, and brought it back down.

"It's their way," Coedi offered.

"I'm a Jedi, Lord Rist. I have no emotional reaction to what happened. I am here to perform my duty and protect you. Nothing else." Ali said this as a tear rolled down his cheek, away from Coedi's view, followed by another. A few silent moments later and Ali heard Coedi's breathing settle itself into sleep.


End file.
